prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 18, 2011 Smackdown results
The March 18, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 15, 2011 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. Summary Young upstart Brodus Clay continues to turn heads in WWE. In a match against World Heavyweight Champion Edge, Clay had a tremendous opportunity to shine, but came up short when The Rated-R Superstar blasted him with a Spear. After post-match mayhem involving Alberto Del Rio and Christian, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long announced the Steel Cage main event. United States Champion Sheamus chalked up his first victory as new champion with a vicious Brogue Kick to the head of Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston. Still bitter about his injured face, Cody Rhodes took out his frustration on Trent Barreta. Using the very mask he has been hiding behind, Rhodes viciously head butted Barreta for a quick win. A distraction from Michelle McCool provided the perfect opportunity for Layla to knock Kelly Kelly from the top rope. After crashing to the canvas, Kelly Kelly was easy pickings for Layla to get the pinfall. In typical Corre fashion, Wade Barrett and Ezekiel Jackson couldn't stay away from the action. Their involvement cost Gabriel & Slater the match. But the disqualification conveniently preserved their titles. In a familiar Corre 4-on-1 onslaught, the odds were too much to overcome – even for two of WWE's largest Superstars. Kane was brutally assaulted with sections of the steel ring steps, while Big Show was sent crashing through the announce table. Doing what he does best, Jack Swagger forced Chris Masters to tap out using his highly effective ankle lock. Afterward, Michael Cole joined his WrestleMania trainer for an ugly attack on Masters. While The All-American American stepped on Masters’ head, Cole used an ankle lock to add insult to injury. Rey Mysterio took care of business against Ted DiBiase with a 619-splash combo. Although Maryse accompanied DiBiase to the ring for the start of the match, she wasted no time making a quick exit after his loss Ever since Alberto Del Rio put Christian out of commission, Captain Charisma has been out for retribution every chance he gets. A Steel Cage Match proved the ultimate opportunity. After a tooth-and-nail struggle from atop the cage, it was Christian whose feet hit the arena floor first, giving him sweet victory. When the bitter fight continued outside the cage, Edge interrupted by driving Del Rio's car into the arena. After threatening to damage Del Rio's luxury auto with a steel chair, The Rated-R Superstar was attacked from behind by Brodus Clay. With the champion down, Clay smashed him with the same chair. Then, Del Rio blasted his WrestleMania opponent with a stinging Con-Chair-To. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Percy Watson defeated Drew McIntyre *Edge defeated Brodus Clay (5:22) *Sheamus defeated Kofi Kingston (7:34) *Cody Rhodes defeated Trent Baretta (0:52) *Layla defeated Kelly Kelly (2:50) *Kane & The Big Show defeated Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel © by DQ in a WWE Tag Team Championship Match (3:13) *Jack Swagger defeated Chris Masters (1:58) *Rey Mysterio defeated Ted DiBiase (w/ Maryse) (3:43) *Christian defeated Alberto Del Rio in a Steel Cage match (11:22) *Dark Match: Christian, Kane, Kofi Kingston & Rey Mysterio defeated Alberto Del Rio & The Corre (Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel & Wade Barrett) in a Five On Four Handicap Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery SD 3-18-11 1.jpg 3-15-11 SD 1.jpg 3-15-11 SD 2.jpg 3-15-11 SD 3.jpg 3-15-11 SD 4.jpg 3-15-11 SD 5.jpg 3-15-11 SD 6.jpg 3-15-11 SD 7.jpg 3-15-11 SD 8.jpg 3-15-11 SD 9.jpg 3-15-11 SD 10.jpg 3-15-11 SD 11.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #604 at CAGEMATCH.net * #604 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events